fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Boss Games
Is... is the microphone on? It is? Alright then. My name is holy fucking shit SPOILERS FOR THE UNNAMED UMBRELLA PEOPLE and i'm pleased to be presenting to you the stuff from.. uh... Boss Games? I got some friends here too, there's my pal Jacob, he's quite the flyer. James is always ready to fight for good, and Lily, she has some special talents of her own... DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY The Unnamed Umbrella Alright, let's talk about this game. The script should be here somewhere... there we go. The Unnamed Umbrella is a upcoming game for the Flame X featuring tons of starters. It is, as the name applies, a umbrella. The writer of this script assures me that it's not THAT kind of Umbrella, in fact it barely rains in this game! It says that i'm here to announce some new content... STAGES We have these brand new stages being confirmed: Hard Rain (L4D2) - This stage is a sidescroller that takes you throughout the campaign of Hard Rain. There's wandering witches that can deal massive damage, rain that when it hits you can cause your screen to blur for a bit, and tons of zombies. If you make it to the end of this stage, you'll be greeted by the stage boss - a tank. This Tank will throw boulders at everybody, rush at them, and basically make your life hell. Creeper Cavern (Minecraft) - A stage taking place in a cave. Full of creepers. And there's not much light in it. The good news is that you can find random flashlights that drop in the stage. But you CANNOT attack while holding it. The good news is this is a CO-OP stage, meaning that you work together with a person in it. Fighting in here would be hard as hell... Hey, I wanna announce a new stage! It's... REVERIA (Fantasy Life) - It's a nice stage that transports into different parts of Reveria. There's Castele, Port Puerto, Al Maajik, and Terra Nimbus. I heard that there's a rare chance you'll end up in some place called Origin Island too! And if you see a plane, look closely at it. Perhaps you may see me! Well, i'm off to fly. I'll see you later! Wooooo GAH! So sorry for that interruption, now lets return to what the scrip says.. Vault 111 (Fallout 4) - A nice peaceful stage taking place in Vault 111, with some people in cryogenic stasis. Oh, and occasionally members of The Institute will appear, and start killing everyone. Once a person in cryogenic stasis has been killed, you can be in cryogenic stasis. You'll be completely safe from other players attacks... until The Institute reappears and tries to kill you (which deals massive damage) Mt. Moon (Pokemon RGBHGSSFRLGGSC) - Yet another co-op stage, in Mt. Moon, one player sprays repels to keep away the zubats, while the other has to protect the person with the repel from Jigglypuffs, Geodudes, and trainers. If they get hit enough, they'll lose the repel and zubats will swarm the both of you to kill you. CHARACTERS We have these uhh... beautiful characters being confirmed? Ellis (L4D2) Steve & Alex (Minecraft) Champion Cynthia (Pokemon) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Peashooter (PvZ: GW) CDI Mario (Hotel Mario) So yeah, that's it for the first day... For the second day, Jacob should be making a announcement. DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY Alright! I'm here to announce a game that wasn't in the Previews. It was announced when the creator of Flaming Games & Boss Games had a company called PumpkIn games. This game is... ''Fantasy Life 2: Beyound Reveria'' Fantasy Life 2 will feature new lifes, a whole new continent, and 4 new areas including the previous 4 areas in the original Fantasy Life. Because of the time that's passed, there'll be new things in Reveria. New towns, new passages, and new people. Here are some of the lifes we're willing to show you: Merchant Life - Set up a shop in any town! You get to travel the world finding items to sell. When a customer sees your stuff and are interested, they'll walk over to the shop and buy it. You get to set the prices, but remember - if the price is too low, it'll go out of stock quicker. If the price is too high, basically nobody would buy it. You'll be able to use a price checker that appears once you made a store in it to check the average prices of the item. If you connect to the internet, you'll also be able to see other players shops. The Merchant Life is a secondary life - That means that it has no weapon but you can pick any primary life (Paladin, Mercenary, Wizard, etc) to go along with it. Pilot Life - Build a plane, and fly around Reveria collecting upgrades for it. Don't think that this life is very boring, as you'll encounter enemies in the air, be able to have a shortcut to towns (although you must do a access quest for it if you have the Pilot Life), and get new weapons for your plane. However, because of the fact that the enemies are only in the air, it counts this class as Secondary as it's useless if you're actually doing the main story (except for transportation). Wizard, Paladin, and Mercenary - 3 Returning Lifes from the original, they function nearly the same. Wizards cast Fire, Ice, or Water spells (with water spells healing). Paladins are basically Mecenaries that can take more hits and deal more damage, however they're slower. And Mercanaries are weaker Paladins that move faster (and by weaker I mean in damage & health) Don't worry though because of these Lifes, after all there'll be more. And no, not all the new Lifes are Secondary (infact some of the old lifes were switched to secondary, i'm looking at you Tailor, Woodcutter, Miner, Cook, and Alchemist) YANDERE SIMULATOR U Who wants to replay Yandere Simulator but on Wii U and with new deaths, students, and stuff? Nobody? Well who cares, you'll be bringing out your inner-yandere in this! We don't really have much more to announce at the moment except... NOTICE ME SENPAIII! day 3 & 4 well I forgot to do both these days so uhh.. here's quick rundown ADVENTURE QUEST WORLDS 3DS PORT MULTIPLE CHARACTERS NO ACCOUNTS NO MULTIPLAYER MAPLESTORY SPINOFF FOR 3DS ELEMENTALS IS HAVING SHIT SHIT HERE Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages